Kamen Sentai Kaijuger
Kamen Sentai Kaijuger (仮面戦隊カイジヤーKamen Sentai Kaijuger) is a 2018 fanfictional tokusatsu series created by Nicksentai. It combines the Super Sentai and Kamen Rider franchises. As such, this series features qualities that are found in both franchises. The motifs of this series also combines the superhero and supernatural genres, as the main motifs are Superhero and Japanese Mythology. This series gives more graphic pics and language, while also keeping with the light-hearted humor of both series. The main quote for this show is "Do you have what it takes to fight for your survival?". NOTE: This series is Fan-Fiction, and will be treated as such on this site. Also, I ask fellow members to not make edits on my series. Thank You - Nicksentai :) Plot There are two species in the world Humans and the Akumo, supernatural monsters with beyond human physical stats. To keep this secret the government had agreed to let the monsters live in peace with humanity under human forms. Creating Libra, an organization to keep peace with humans and Gemini, an evil organization, who plans to get rid of humans and create a new world for themselves. To counterattack this new threat, Libra helps the government create new weapons to defeat them. However, this creates the Shibuya attack, which destroyed some of Shibuya and caused the weapons to go missing. Now, 17 years later, the weapons have been given to high-school students, one of which is Yukiko Kazumi, a 16-year-old 1st year in high school meets Naoki Maehara, a 15-year-old white haired boy with red and blue heterochromia. After Naoki becomes a hero they work together to find the other heroes and become the Kamen Sentai Kaijuger! Characters Kaijuger Allies *Hana Kazumi: Yukiko's older sister and Naoki's guardian. Mentor. *Keitaro Takagi: Junior officer under Daisuke, tries to help the heroes. *Daisuke Karasuma: Police Officer, tries to catch the heroes. Believes their vigilanties. *Ayumi Nomura: 1st year high-school girl, student body president. While she didn't like Naoki at first, she discovers his identity and warms up to him and keeps his secret. She soon becomes Yukiko's rival for Naoki. In reality, she is a kitsune. *Chiyo Fujiwara: Naoki, Yukiko and Kenta's homeroom teacher. She possess Geokinesis, which allows her to control earth-based attacks. *Hiroshi Aoba: A fellow high school student. Part of the Kendo Club. He dislikes Naoki and has an alibi against Kenta, he doesn't possess powers aside from swordsmanship. *Mei Watanabe: A 2nd year, and a member of the newspaper club, she loves Blaze and seeing him in action, she has the power to read abilities. She is revealed to be Ryouta Watanabe's younger sister who moved to Tokyo while he remained in Sapporo. *Shizuka Ishikawa: A 2nd year, she is quite, but sweet. She trains to be a great fighter, but lacks skills. She falls for Naoki when he is willing to help her in self-defense. She doesn't yet know his identity yet. *Izaya Heiwajima: A 3rd year, he is cynical and somewhat weird. He enjoys watching people move and create actions which he views as exciting. He is aware of both the heroes and the villains but it's not known which side he's on or what power he has. Villains Gemini *Pawns *Rogues Fighters Arsenal Transformation Devices *Gyro Driver *Neo Gun *Duo Driver Multi-Use Devices *Kaiju Keys Sidearms *Psycho Blaster Individual Weapons *Drago Saber *Snow Blaster *Samurai Lancer *Smash Cutter *Techno Smasher *Duo Slasher Vehicles *Fire Cross Mecha *Kamen Gattai KaijuOh **Izanagi **Fuyuko **Samehara **Rai **Shiku *Kamen Gattai StrikeOh **Denka **Kasai *Kamen Gattai FighterOh **Noiser **Baracuda Episodes The names of each episode usually have something that has to do with the episodes plot. *Episode 1: The Red and Blue Hanyou of Tokyo! *Episode 2: The Fire and Ice Combination! *Episode 3: The Blue Swordsman and a No Thank You! *Episode 4: The Delinquent Senpai and the Golden Hero! *Episode 5: The Green Genius and the 5-Man Team! *Episode 6: A Tricky New Foe?! *Episode 7: The Gun-Slinging Princess! *Episode 8: Run to the Blue Line! *Episode 9: To Be A Leader! *Episode 10: Flying High in the Sky?! *Episode 11: Go Daimon! Boxing Champion! *Episode 12: Who Are You?! What Are You?! *Episode 13: I Know Who I Am!!! *Episode 14: Brains vs. Brawns! *Episode 15: Needle in the Haystack? *Episode 16: A Hero from Sapporo!?! *Episode 17: Proving One's Worth! *Episode 18: The Power of Teamwork!! *Episode 19: Ninja's Strike at Night! *Episode 20: Whom Do You Trust? *Episode 21: Take Me to the Base Game! *Episode 22: The Fire and Ice Battle!?! *Episode 23: My Revenge has Come! *Episode 24: Why I Fight! *Episode 25: The Bond of Brothers! *Episode 26: A Colorful Combination!!! *Episode 27: A Joker and a Green Card? *Episode 28: The Golden Superstar!?! *Episode 29: A Tricky Traitor! *Episode 30: The Red and Blue Akumo of Tokyo!!! *Episode 31: One of Us! *Episode 32: To Be a Hero!! *Episode 33: Rival Ruse Up? *Episode 34: Mysterious Magic! *Episode 35: Electrical Evolution!?! *Episode 36: A Brand New Combination!!! *Episode 37: Finally! The Truth Revealed! *Episode 38: A New Reason to Fight! *Episode 39: Destiny is Cruel! Movies *Kamen Sentai Kaijuger The Movie: Magic of the Samurai's Stone! Specials *Kaijuger High School: Transformation Lessons! *Kaijuger Double Team: Tokyo vs. Sapporo! Trivia *This is the first series to combine both the Super Sentai and Kamen Rider franchises. While many would assume that Gorider was the first, they were actually a powerup and only had a special. Thus this is truly the first team to do so. *The motifs of this series is quite literal, as one of them is Superhero. Both franchises feature Superheroes as the main characters. *Nicksentai reveals that he plans on making an anime, that actually parodies the tokusatsu genre, however, the only things his series has similarly with his fan-fiction, is the names of the heroes and allies. But no info is certain. *This fan-fiction series would be a psuedo-adaption though. *Nicksentai refused to make huge spoilers, as such, many plot points in this series are not in the manga, this includes episodes and even characters. These facts help prove this series is fan-fiction. **In fact, Nicksentai made this series because he deeply loves anime and Super Sentai. **Coincidentally, this series is the first to feature real anime-like expressions in a Super Sentai series. *Some of the character names are the same because Nicksentai never found any other names. *According to Nicksentai, this series is the first to introduce the Romance and Harem genres to a Tokusatsu series. **Though technically, it's the first harem series, romance is quite common in Sentai, although it's usually just a sub-plot in the franchise. *The heroes are still called rangers, although, their names are just attributes to the motif of their abilities. *Even though the series possess many Super Sentai attributes it also possess many tropes to Kamen Rider. **This is the first Sentai team (probably even in fanon) to have belts as their main transformation devices. **Despite it's plot have a Sentai tone, the storyline itself is also a lot like a Kamen Rider story. **The villainous rangers in this series are quite like the evil riders in Kamen Rider. *According to Nicksentai, the team has the most interesting Megazord in even fanon. *Even though, this is fan-fiction, if one compares this series to the original timeline then this is the third Sentai series to be based on an anime. They are preceeded by Jetman (Science Ninja Team Gatchaman) and Gokaiger (One Piece). **However, even so, this series is not a true adaption to Nicksentai's manga. *Hypothetically, if Toei was to make this series, it would be the first series all together for the new era of Japan in April, 2019. **Ironically, this series takes place in 2013, which is in the Heisei Era. So while it would be a new series for a new era it wouldn't even take place in that era. *According to Nicksentai, there could one day be a chance that this could be adapted in an American series. On the Wiki of course. **However, if such a day does come, it would be completely Power Rangers. Although it would be called Power Riders. *Like Akibaranger for Super Sentai and Amazons for Kamen Rider, this series is standalone (EX). *The Shibuya Attack is reference to the Shibuya Meteor Strike in Kamen Rider Kabuto. Although they have big differences. **Unlike Kabuto, Shibuya in this series was properly rebuild and remained the same. **In Kabuto, Shibuya was destroyed due to the worms invading. While in Kaijuger, Shibuya was destroyed by an unknown being. *According to Nicksentai, there is going to be a sixth ranger. While Super Sentai is common for this, if one tries to compare this with Kamen Rider, then this series will have the first "Sixth Rider". **It's now been revealed by Nicksentai, that there is two sixth rangers, but both have the same identity. *This is also technically the first series in Super Sentai to have villain rangers at the beginning of the series. A trope which is common in Kamen Rider and Ultraman. Category:Super Sentai